ordo_machinafandomcom-20200215-history
The Ordo's History
Ordo Machina, The Order. It has existed in many forms over 5 milennia sometimes disappearing, sometimes with serious prominence. In the beginning, the Great powers of the Multiverse banded together, to create the Divine Blueprint, the design of creation itself. This item granted the ultimate power to it's recipients, Knowledge. Knowledge of Creation, and the cosmic awareness that came with it. The first mortal to touch this artifact used it to great, and devestating effect, carving a kingdom large , dark and powerful. In the End the Gods themselves, and other divine entities intervened, with the help of a small group of mortals and overthrew the dark kingdom, and reclaimed the Blueprint. Immediatly a council of greater powers was formmed, and the mortals that helped reclaim the Blueprint were named it's protectors, thus The Eternal order was born. The eternal order lasted for a long 1,000 years, using the blueprint to collect knowledge, gaining insights into reality. slowly they faded from public life, and became the Shadowed Order. Then disaster struck again a rogue member of The Shadowed Order, summoned a spirit from the depths of The Grey Waste, and the spirit killed him, and seized the Blueprint. fleeing immediately, the spirit studied he Blueprint for 7 days before The Shadowed Order's assembled acolytes found the spirit, and a titanci battle took place. When the smoke cleared, the spiritnow powerful beyond belief was destroyed, and with it most of the members of The Shadowed Order. The surviving two members took the Blueprint, and left this plane of existence, and hid the Artifact away in the dark plane of Acheron, where it remained for many hundreds of years, until it was discovered by the demigoddess Thanatos, and even then she told only the Powers of the Dark Council, who kept the secret even from other powers, except those of Knowledge and Wisdom.As the modern era on earth came about, the powers watched he decline of their influence there, and watched the rise of humantiy, and the innovations they came up with, some of this knowledge was gleened from past persons who had a glimpse at the Blueprint, and passed on these ideas through the ages , then the return of Supernatural creature to eat began, when the Vampires of Los Angeles made their presence felt, and the Great Dark Powers took notice at the chaos created as a result. The end of humanity was at hand, as a host of supernatural races converged on the planet, and it was torn asunder. The aftermath was the darkest hour for the balance of earth, chaos was rampant, and the Dark Council Met again, to discuss the matter. It was decided an Agent of the Council a Grim Reaper, would return to The Plane from elsewhere, to ascetain the state of affairs there, and find a way to reset the balance. This Agent arrived, and quickly became swallowed by the tides of chaos in this City of Lost Angels. Using a cabal of engineers named Cyber Evolution This agent attempted to steer this group to action, with the help of one other a Ronin Vampiress. The Leader of This group had other plans, and it became clear that this was not the road to enlightenment. A great rebellion against the Queen of CE ensued, and in the aftermath, The lone Agent and the commanders of CE left, and set out on there own, no clear direction in sight. They formed a group called Ordo Machina, and this caught the attention of The Dark Council, who were monitering their Agent Closely. After emerging from a power struggle with CE victorious, The Council Sent the demigoddess Thanatos to meet with the Agent, and Gave to Ordo, the Keys of destiny, The Divine Blueprint. It was revealed to them that they would be the keepers of The BLueprint, and with it would gain insight into the future of this now Very Dark Earth. Using modern technology and ancient magic, and other things, Ordo Is emerging as The house of Knowledge in this Land, and what their direction is now, only Fate can tell........ Category:Background